


Much Ado About....Something

by starrystarrynight



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrynight/pseuds/starrystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many unwritten rules in the dancing world, but one reigns above all: Never ignore your family.</p>
<p>It never turns out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About....Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/gifts).



Everyone had a ringtone. It was easier that way, especially at times like this, if he knew who had the audacity to call him so early in the morning. It meant that he could tell, even without lifting his face from the pillow, who was on the other end, and whether or not he could ignore them and let his voice mail do the work.

Considering that the phone was buzzing on his nightstand and shrilling 'The Imperial March', he shouldn't pass it off. His brother would not like that.

Valentino Chmerkovskiy rolled over and went back to sleep.

And cursed, five minutes later, as it rang again. And again. And again.

On the fifth attempt he answered, growled something about sleep and how he was going to kill Maks on sight, and hung up. It was part of their strong and loving relationship.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next time the phone rang Val all but fell out of bed trying to answer it. He and Kelly had only been -secretly- dating for about a month now, and he was always pleased when she had enough time in her filming schedule to call him.

"Morning, Мой цветок."

There was an empty beat on the other end of the line, just a moment of pause, and then he heard her laugh. "I'm not a flower, Val."

"Yes you are," he said, absurdly pleased that she had remembered what that little phrase meant. "You are a Kelly flower, and grow best when put in indirect limelight and watered with coffee and Powerade."

"I'm dating a lunatic." But her voice was amused and happy, holding none of the insecurities that had been ever-present when they'd first met. It made his own smile grow even wider. "But we'll discuss your faculties later. Your brother called me and said that you were ignoring him."

"But...that's cheating!" You didn't go tattling to the girlfriend in the Chmerkovskiy family-- you just pounded on each other the next time you met. It was a long standing and time honored tradition. "He's not allowed to call you."

"He did anyway, Valentine." There was a distant sound on her end, and Kelly's voice turned brisk. "I have to go, my scene is up. I love you. Call your brother back before he shows up at the studio looking sad and unwanted. I already learned the hard way what happens when you feed a stray Chmerkovskiy."

He didn't call Maks back.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Val finally got up- which was earlier then he wanted to and later then he should of- it was to a New York painted with snow and nine missed calls. Eight from Maks, which he ignored, and one from Tony. That one he returned, listening to the rings as his tea steeped.

"Geez, finally, I thought I would have to send a search party." Tony's voice was cheerful beneath the message, though, so Val knew his friend wasn't upset. "You lose power or something?"

"Nope." A nervous thought flitted through him, and the younger man turned away from the counter. "Is something wrong at the studio-"

But Tony only laughed through his denial. "Not really, unless you count Winter Storm Maks coming through the place. Apparently you've been ignoring him. I thought you knew better then that-- only took me three years to learn the errors of my ways."

"He's a drama queen." Val rolled his eyes, reaching for the sugar canister. "He needs to be ignored sometimes."

"Not going to argue. I have stuff to finish up before tonight, but please call him? The last thing I need is him here teaching the kids to cartwheel again."

Val lingered over his tea for three hours.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The 'Footloose' ringtone had almost gotten him slapped, but it was appropriate and upbeat and had made them all laugh. And Val had no problem taking a break from the pull up bar to answer it.

"Hey Jewels, how are you?"

"Great, Val, thanks for asking." Julianne was the nicest of any of them on a good day, if the most direct, and Val was always glad to talk to her. "Call Maks back or I'll give Derek that picture."

"Oh, seriously, you too?" Val groaned, tucking the phone between chin and shoulder as he reached for a towel. "He is rarely this desperate for attention."

"Then maybe you should save your friends from it and fall on the sword?" julianne's voice couldn't hide her smile. "Seriously, though, call him. I'm trying to convince Apollo that I wasn't made for icy things, and Maks is both a distraction and too likely to side with the skater."

"Fine, I'll get to it eventually."

"Thank you Valentine." Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"You aren't allowed to talk to Kelly anymore," Val grumbled, and hung up.

Eventually could wait until after he finished his routine.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

By the time Cheryl called, Val was two seconds away from just driving over and demanding to know what had Maks so worked up. he had to take a few steadying breaths before he answered the phone, and even 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' couldn't lighten his mood.

"Hey Cheryl."

"Hi!" Cheryl's voice always seemed happy, and the encroaching holidays only seemed to add to it. "Sorry to bother you, but can I get the address for your parent's place? Maks never gave it to me."

"Oh." Val blinked a moment. "Uh, sure."

"Thanks," Cheryl said, after he had rattled it off. "I really appreciate it. Are you still playing that piece tomorrow night?"

"Yep. Mama insists on it-- apparently there has always been a violinist on Christmas, and she's made me learn since childhood."

"I look forward to it. See you then!"

"See ya." Val closed the phone, absurdly grateful for a phone call that wasn't prompted by Maks, and headed toward his bedroom. It probably wouldn't hurt to practice the Tchiakovsky piece a few more times before his reci....

Where was his violin?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"How long do you think it will take him to notice?" Cheryl asked, leaning back against her boyfriend. "And then panic and call?"

"Not as long as I spent trying to get ahold of him." Maks's voice held just the barest hint of a pout, and he tucked Cheryl's head under his chin. "Serves him right if his playing is not so good tomorrow."

"You know, you could have jujst left a message."

"No, that would have been cheating." Maks leaned back, trailing his lips feather light down her neck and enjoying the shiver they caused. "He should not have ignored his family."

"His entire family," she agreed a little breathlessly, hand in his hair as he started on her shoulder.

"Yes. He was being a child. Much ado about..." But Cheryl turned in his embrace then, and there was little spoken for some time.

And when the phone on the bedstead vibrated to a certain song, Maks only smirked and ignored it.

 

The End


End file.
